


Starry Night

by waitingtobelit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingtobelit/pseuds/waitingtobelit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius considers himself luckier than ever in the aftermath of the falling out with his grandfather. Enjolras inspires him, with appearances from the rest of the Friends of the ABC. A movie-verse, Marius-centric one shot with some details from the novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my dear friend Julia, the person responsible for my spiral into the Les Mis fandom in general. She requested something happy, considering I'm working on a rather darker, longer piece at the moment, and this is the result. 
> 
> Also the movie gave me a crapton of Enjolras/Marius feels, so yeah. Expect to see a lot from me based on those two characters. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Les Miserables. All variations/characters belong to their respective owners, this is written just for fun.

Starry Night

The Café Musain is unusually crowded tonight. Students, workers, everyone, really, pass through like rivulets, while the Friends of the ABC occupy their usual space in the back room. Grantaire is singing loudly and off-key, his beer slipping slowly through his fingers as he leers at the closest woman. Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Bahorel are playfully arguing over something to do with Voltaire. Joly is favoring yet another odd theory to do with medicine while Bossuet regales the story of how he obtained his dukedom to anyone that will listen. Enjolras sits among them appearing almost like a poet with his blonde curls and contemplative gaze, fingering his red vest absentmindedly. 

Marius sits in a corner nursing his drink, the recent argument with his grandfather still lingering in his thoughts as he observes his friends. In spite of walking out of his home, in spite of the complete break with his past, he smiles. A warmth like starlight unfurls within him with each passing minute of just watching his friends. An odd group of students to be sure, but loyal and pleasant to be around, nonetheless. 

Marius takes a longer sip this time when he recognizes the red of their fearless leader suddenly sitting across from him. He almost starts as the other man places a comforting hand on his arm, his bottle trembling in his hands. 

“Courfeyrac told me about your grandfather.” Enjolras’ voice flickers like candlelight amongst the louder shouts, but Marius can still hear him perfectly. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” He shrugs, catching even himself off-guard. “I think…no, I know it’s for the best.”

They sit in silence, reveling in the joy of the others.

He plays with his bottle as he meets his friend’s sympathetic gaze. The spark of revolution is constantly present within Enjolras, and tonight Marius feels the heat of it catch onto his own spirit. 

Enjolras’ answering smile reassures and ignites him.


End file.
